Draco's Intuitions
by melmel
Summary: This is a fanfic from both Harry's and Draco's perspective. Some things not appropriate for minors. hehe, Ima bad. enjoy the story


Its melmel again. My best friend Nely has got me hooked on Harry Potter, so dumdum........unveiling my second Harry Potter fanfic. everyone applauds  
  
Draco's Intuitions  
  
It was a cold and rainy Friday night in the Slytherin Dorm. The Gryffindors were out playing in the rain, the Hufflepuffs were working on a plant-growing charm to speed the bloom of their flowers, and the Ravenclaws were having a pizza party. But of course, nothing going on in Draco's dorm. Why did everyone besides him get to have all the fun? Especially that Harry Potter. Just because he was a famous prophesized magician, and he was nice, and he was smart. Oh, he had to stop there, or he would go into jealousy mode. He already was jealous of Harry. He could get as much action as he wanted, and you know which kind I mean, he had true friends, not like Crabb ad Goyle, and all the teachers loved him, except for Snape, who favored Draco more. Oh, it just wasn't fair! Oh well, if he couldn't have fun, then he would make sure that no one else could.  
  
" Pass the ball to me," Harry said excitedly.  
  
" No, cause you are a ball hog!" Hermione shot back at him.  
  
" Well, I think that you both are ball hogs," Ron said stealing the ball from Hermione, and going in for the goal.  
  
" Aww, I would have had that too, if you wouldn't have stole it." Harry said. But neither Ron or Hermione were listening, they were to busy kissing, and getting it on.   
  
" Oh, Ron, you were so good, and that deserves a kiss, and another, and another." Hermione said, and before long, they were necking on the field.  
  
Just then, Cho Chang walked by. I t wasn't a normal walk, it was a walk of pure seduction. He would be happy to neck with her. Being naked together, caressing, oh my god, he had a gigantic boner from thinking about certain parts of Cho's body! Sick, how would he disguise it?  
  
" Hey guys, I'm going to head to the bathroom. Okay?"   
  
His two best friends weren't even listening, now they were to second base. They had better get a room before they got butt naked and start humpin' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Once in the bathroom, he pulled out his incredibly big hard on, still stiff as a rail.  
  
" Come on, go down!" He said to his private areas.  
Enter Draco.  
" And what is this? Do I always give you a woody? Or just today?" Draco asked laughing.   
  
" Oh, shut up Draco, I'm not in the mood for your mockery." Harry said flatly, while still mumbling to his penis.  
  
" Well, it seems like you're in the mood for something." Draco said while looking at Harry's large member. Wow! Another thing that Harry beat him at.  
  
" Come on, you know that Cho gets me excited!" Harry said. " Who gets you that way?" Harry asked.  
  
What, could this be? The great Harry Potter is talking to him? Well, he didn't want to lose the opportunity of making fun of some one, but he did want to talk to some one.   
  
" Well, I love redheads. Ginny Weasley gets me so hard." Draco said, with a hint of embarrassment. He had never been able to talk about girls with anyone before. This was kind of cool!  
  
" Me too, but I like black hair better. Or brown, or blonde, but not gray. hehe ." Harry said. He actually was enjoying this conversation. His weenie had even gone back to normal. " Hey, you want to go back up to my dorm room? We can talk some more." Harry asked.   
  
Could Draco believe his ears, he was asked by the greatest wizard of all time to go up to his Dorm room and talk? He knew that Harry didn't want to have sex with him, cause it doesn't swing that way for either of them. Finally, someone he could confide in.  
  
AT THE DORM ROOM~   
  
" So, how come you hate me so much?"" Harry asked.  
  
The boys had gotten out of their wet clothes, soaked from the rain, and now had on pajamas. If you think about it, it was almost like a slumber party.  
  
" I don't hate you, I'm just extremely jealous of you."  
  
" Of me?"  
  
" Of you!" Draco replied.  
  
" Oh, I see, I had no idea." Harry said truthfully.  
  
" Well, yah, you got everything that I want. Great abilities, smarts, friends." Draco said sadly.  
  
" Well, guess what?" Harry said.  
  
" What?" Draco prodded  
  
' You have a new friend as of right now."   
  
" Really, you want to be my friend?" Draco asked awestruck.  
  
" Yep, and will you be my friend? Hermione and Ron barely pay attention to me, they only care about their teenage hormones, which seem to be at a bursting point for both of them." Harry replied.  
  
" Why, Harry Potter, I would be delighted to be your new friend." Draco said with as much sophistication as he could muster up.  
  
Today had started out rough for Draco. The rain, the jealousy, the loneliness. Now, he felt like he could do anything, take over the world, climb Big Ben, maybe even goof off in potions, right in front of Snape. Boy, that would tick him off! Maybe, people will think better of me if I hang out with Harry Potter, maybe they will think lower of me. What will my dad say, being Harry nemesis? Will he mind that I have a new companion, or will he blow my happiness for some old stubbornness that runs in our faimily? He should really be happy for me, since I have a new amigo, and if that bothers him, he can just go eat poo! Who cares what others think and say about me Draco thought. I have a new friend, and I feel great!   
  



End file.
